


Valer a pena

by byun_bohyun



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, BaekHyun Produtor Musical, BaekYong Namoradinhos, Byun BaekHyun/Lee TaeYong - Freeform, College, Confessions, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shy Lee Taeyong, Sweet, TaeYong Universitário, University, University Student Lee TaeYong, baekyong
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byun_bohyun/pseuds/byun_bohyun
Summary: [BAEKYONG] [AGE GAP] [BAEKHYUN - 29] [TAEYONG - 22]Eram momentos como aqueles que faziam tudo valer a pena para BaekHyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Valer a pena

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, oi.  
> Essa é minha primeira BaekYong e a primeira vez que publico algo aqui...  
> Espero que gostem, é curtinha, mas feita com carinho.
> 
> Boa leitura.

Na escuridão daquele quarto, com as luzes apagadas e as cortinas fechadas para não deixar nenhum raio de sol invadir o ambiente, eles estavam com as pernas nuas e entrelaçadas, confortáveis enrolados um no outro. Se dependesse dos dois, aquele dia seria inteiramente daquela maneira, com um nos braços do outro.

TaeYong não queria acordar, mas valeu a pena abrir os olhos e se deparar com os cabelos castanhos do namorado espalhados no seu peito, não resistindo em embrenhar os dedos finos nos fios macios. O cheirinho de shampoo inebriando os sentidos, fazendo o rapaz desejar mais tempo ali.

Não parou os carinhos, gostava de mimar BaekHyun, entretanto não poderia passar o dia todo ali, o dever chamava. Suspirou, pronto para mover o mais velho, ia deixar que dormisse mais um pouco, sabia o quanto ele deveria estar cansado. Acabou surpreendendo-se com os braços lhe apertando pela cintura.

— Fica só mais um pouquinho, sabe que cinco minutinhos não vão fazer mal… — o Byun murmurou com a voz rouca de quem tinha acabado de acordar, fazendo questão de deslizar as mãos nas costas do outro.

— Hyung… Sabe que eu não posso me atrasar…

— Você não vai… Eu posso te levar — beijou o peitoral do outro, aproveitando que vestiam apenas roupas íntimas para sentir o toque, pele com pele, que tanto fazia falta — Te deixo na porta da sua sala se quiser.

O mais novo riu, sentindo BaekHyun deslizar o nariz lentamente por seu pescoço. Inalando, descaradamente, o cheirinho do namorado. Vez ou outra dando beijos na pele morna, só para ouvir o som do riso bobo que deixava os lábios do garoto.

Segurando o rosto bonito com a mão direita, o moreno sorriu ao ver a expressão envergonhada de TaeYong, que ainda tinha as mesmas reações, ainda que já estivessem há algum tempo juntos. Depositou um beijo na testa dele, em partes porque gostava daquele tipo de carinho, mas também porque era divertido ver o namorado acanhado.

— Espero que você nunca pare de ficar todo tímido quando eu te dou carinho, é adorável…

BaekHyun deitou novamente na cama, puxando o Lee para que ficassem ambos deitados de lado, um encarando o outro. Na primeira vez que acordaram juntos, morreram de vergonha, na paranoia de que o rosto inchado pelo sono pudesse mudar a visão que tinham de cada um.

Os dedos longos fazendo questão de deslizar lentamente pelos traços do mais novo, contornando as sobrancelhas grossas, acariciando a boca que tanto gostava de beijar, as bochechas, as orelhas. Não hesitou em tirar cada mecha de cabelo do rosto dele, deixando um carinho leve nos fios acinzentados. Admirou cada pedacinho.

Aqueles toques, tranquilos. Massageou os ombros, acariciou o peitoral, as costas. Sentiu a pele arrepiar sob seus dedos. Caramba, poderia ficar o dia inteiro amando todos os pedacinhos do corpo dele, não tinha tempo o suficiente para tanto amor.

— Precisa mesmo ir pra aula?

— Você sabe que sim — abriu os olhos, chegando mais perto, reparando nos detalhes do rosto dele. — Queria ficar mais tempo com você, mas não posso. Mesmo.

— Até que horas você fica lá hoje? Vai sair perto das seis, né? 

Sorriram, as testas coladas, as respirações se mesclando, tão perto que quase sussurravam todas as palavras.

— Vou, tem problema em ir me buscar?

— Você sabe que esse é meu plano, sua mãe não vai ligar se eu roubar você por mais uma noite…

— Fico te esperando no portão 

TaeYong acariciava o quadril do mais velho, deslizando os pés pelas pernas dele. Deitou cabeça no peitoral do outro homem, os esforços para resistir aos carinhos sendo vencidos.

Ficou todo rendido ali, cheio de manha nos braços de Byun BaekHyun.

✥

Não puderam demorar muito tempo naquela cama, por mais convidativa que fosse a ideia de permanecer ali. TaeYong passava tanto tempo no pequeno apartamento do namorado que encontraria facilmente algo seu no guarda-roupas, mas ele sempre preferia vestir as roupas do Byun.

— Bebê, o café da manhã tá pronto, rouba um moletom logo e vem comer alguma coisa…

— Não ‘tô roubando, só pegando emprestado.

— Tá bom, _Jack_ _Frost_. — BaekHyun riu, vendo o mais novo vestir o moletom azul marinho. — Esse fica lindo em você.

— O moletom fica lindo? Você já foi melhor com elogios, hyung.

— É que você é lindo o tempo todinho.

O moreno gargalhou, puxando TaeYong pelo quadril, colando os corpos e sorrindo antes de unir os lábios com carinho. 

Findaram o ósculo apenas para o Byun reclamar que estava com fome e arrastar o namorado pela casa. Uma música da playlist matinal do mais velho tocando no som, apenas porque, para ele, era impossível passar muito tempo sem ouvir algo.

BaekHyun era produtor musical em uma empresa grande, beirando os trinta anos, com uma carreira profissional consolidada, um apartamento, um carro e um namorado que o fazia ficar bobo como se ainda fosse um adolescente.

TaeYong ainda tinha seus vinte e dois anos, enlouquecendo com o último ano da faculdade de música. Morava na casa dos pais, fazia estágio no estúdio de um professor, o mesmo que tinha apresentado ele ao Byun.

Tinham se conhecido num evento da universidade, dois anos atrás, o mais velho tinha sido convidado para palestrar diante dos alunos do segundo e terceiro ano. Ganhou de cara a atenção dos acadêmicos. BaekHyun sempre foi carismático e divertido, além de, claro, ser lindo.

Falando do que ele mais amava na época, fazer e trabalhar com música, expondo com orgulho um tanto de sua trajetória profissional, o foco do auditório estava todinho nele, naquele homem de cabelos loiros e sorriso bonito que conquistava as pessoas com facilidade.

O professor de criação musical, Park ChanYeol, fez questão de, como sempre, apresentar o amigo para alguns de seus melhores alunos no final do evento. TaeYong, ainda no sexto período, era um dos alunos favoritos do homem. Talentoso e dedicado, se encaixava extremamente bem no curso.

Era esforçado, gostava do que fazia e não teria perdido uma chance de conversar com o Byun sobre o trabalho dele. Claramente dividido se ficava mais admirado pelo quanto BaekHyun era bonito no corpo, na voz, no jeito ou pela forma como ele falava de música, inteligente, conhecendo cada detalhe com perfeição.

Queria, sinceramente, aproveitar todas as dicas que o homem despejava para o grupo de alunos. Era mais difícil do que parecia, será que era o único que não conseguia prestar atenção em todas as palavras porque se perdia no biquinho que o loiro fazia enquanto falava?

Era verdade que costumava fazer sucesso entre os alunos de ChanYeol, era constantemente convidado a participar dos projetos que a universidade fazia. A amizade de longa data já tinha rendido alguns estagiários para o trabalho e lugares em bancas de avaliação.

Contudo, os flertes costumavam ser de brincadeira, só porque achava engraçado ouvir o melhor amigo contando desculpas esfarrapadas que os acadêmicos usavam para conseguir o número dele.

Naquele dia, o Park se surpreendeu ao ver o mais baixo anotar o número de um de seus alunos nos contatos do celular, prometendo que mandaria uma mensagem mais tarde, para que TaeYong e ele pudessem conversar melhor.

— É trabalho, não enche. Foi você que disse que o garoto era genial. Ele tem boas ideias, vai ser interessante, quem sabe não consigo um estágio na SM se ele for bom mesmo?

— Até onde eu sei, você não flerta com os estagiários…

— ChanYeol, você sabe que é só brincadeira. E eu nem ‘tava flertando com ele.

— Já mandou a mensagem pra ele? Deixa eu ver se não é um flerte mesmo.

— Cala a boca, não vai ver merda nenhuma.

_⤷ Oi, é o Baek_

_⤷ Não manda esse número pra ninguém, tá? Não curto muito falar de trabalho por aqui, tô abrindo uma exceção para você haha._

A exceção virou um café depois do expediente do mais velho para discutir coisas sobre o trabalho, ele repetiu incontáveis vezes. Todavia, ele se pegou mais concentrado nos olhares envergonhados do garoto de 20 anos, do que em toda aquela conversa sobre música.

E música era, definitivamente, a maior paixão de Byun BaekHyun. 

✥

Nas primeiras vezes que saíram, ainda usando a música como desculpa, TaeYong tinha que lidar com as piadinhas bobas dos amigos. Porque eles realmente só falavam de trabalho quando se encontravam.

— Ele é um cara legal, tá me ajudando num projeto, nada demais, aposto que me acha um pirralho…

_BaekHyun jamais teria insistido tanto se achasse TaeYong um pirralho._

Queria mais do que ficar horas falando de música com o mais novo, mas gostava tanto daquele tempo com ele que, mesmo sendo a única coisa que tinha, era perfeita. 

Não sabia se o garoto entendia ou não suas investidas. Achava impossível que alguém pudesse não perceber o interesse que tinha pelo Lee, já que estava mais do que claro. Porra, será que ia ficar naquilo pra sempre?

O Byun tentava o tempo todo encontrar outras coisas, queria de verdade conhecer TaeYong. Fazia um monte de perguntas e piadinhas, só pra ver o garoto ficar envergonhado e contar um pouco de si. Não tinha medo algum de ser sincero com ele, mas ficava chateado porque o rapaz desviava de tudo.

Tinha certeza que ele correspondia os flertes, mas não fazia ideia do porquê ele fugia como um gatinho assustado quando as coisas começavam a tomar dimensão. Sempre precisava sair rapidinho, mudar de assunto ou perguntar alguma coisa.

Amava o próprio trabalho, mas não queria mais falar com o estudante que o admirava como profissional, queria sair com o garoto que tinha ganhado a sua atenção, queria mais do que tinha de TaeYong, mais do que só aqueles encontros rápidos e raros.

_⤷ Ei, tá passando um filme legal no cinema hoje_

_⤷ Se não estiver ocupado, você topa assistir comigo?_

_⤷ Posso ir te buscar se quiser_

_Oi, hyung ⤶_

_Não precisa me buscar, só me diz em que cinema a gente vai e o horário ⤶_

_Eu te encontro lá ⤶_

_⤷ No Daehan, às oito_

_⤷ Só nós dois, tem problema?_

_Beleza ⤶_

_Claro que não ⤶_

_⤷ A gente pode sair pra dar uma volta depois_

_⤷ Sabe_

_⤷ Se você quiser_

_Pode ser ⤶_

_Até mais tarde, hyung⤶_

TaeYong repetiu constantemente que não estava nervoso, afinal, sempre eram apenas os dois, _numa cafeteria, trabalhando em algum projeto musical, com um objetivo_. Eram amigos, certo? E amigos iam juntos ao cinema, não tinha nada demais naquilo.

Mas então ele encontrou Byun Baekhyun, de cabelos castanhos recém pintados, todo arrumado e perfumado, esperando por ele. Exclusivamente por ele. Mordendo o próprio lábio inferior de ansiedade, balançando o corpo para frente e para trás.

— Oi… Eu já comprei as entradas… não sabia se gostava de pipoca doce ou salgada, preferi te esperar.

— Oi, hyung, qual é o filme?

— Ah! Eu nem falei, né? Homem Aranha, tudo bem pra você?

— Claro, eu adoro filmes de herói.

— Ainda bem, porque eu não ‘tava querendo ter que cortar relações com você. — Riu nervoso, puxando o garoto para que pudessem comprar o balde de pipoca.

Ali, na escuridão daquele cinema, foi mais fácil para BaekHyun segurar a mão de TaeYong, entrelaçar os dedos e fazer um carinho sutil com o polegar. Rindo abafado ao reparar na movimentação hesitante do mais novo.

— Ei… — Sussurrou no ouvido dele. — Pode apoiar a cabeça no meu ombro, não tem problema, se ficar fugindo de mim pra sempre, isso aqui nunca vai ir pra lugar algum, sabe? — Riu da expressão envergonhada do outro — Vem aqui, deixa eu te mimar um pouquinho, tá bom?

— Tá falando sério?

BaekHyun riu, de novo, passando o braço direito pelos ombros de TaeYong, sorrindo assim que ele se deixou relaxar ao seu lado. Aproveitou a posição para fazer um carinho breve na nuca dele. Sentindo a pele arrepiar pelo toque. 

— Tô. Desde o começo, se quer saber.

— Faz tempo…

— Eu decidi tentar outra abordagem já que alguém é meio devagar, né?

— Desculpa…

— Tá tudo bem, a gente tá aqui agora. E, se você quiser, podemos continuar aqui…

— Então continua. — Abraçou o mais velho pela cintura, numa coragem súbita, dando espaço para a vontade de se aconchegar nele — Fica.

BaekHyun ficou. Ou talvez tenha sido TaeYong. 

Um preso nos braços do outro, num namoro que se desenvolveu cheio de dengo, porque os dois eram carentes demais. Os dois amavam sentir todo aquele carinho.

O jeito que se encaixavam, fosse trabalhando juntos numa melodia, assistindo algum filme de super-heróis, trocando beijos no sofá do Byun ou até no sofá da mãe do Lee. A forma com que os corpos faziam bagunça um no outro, grudados, a maneira como se amavam.

✥

Depois do café da manhã, como o prometido, o moreno dirigiu até a universidade do namorado. No meio da cantoria, a mão de TaeYong pousou na coxa do mais velho, num carinho leve, só porque gostava de estar assim.

Estacionou a poucos metros do portão, vendo o mais novo se esticar para pegar a mala no banco de trás, satisfeito por ter conseguido chegar no horário depois de lutar contra o desejo de ficar com o namorado a manhã inteira.

— Me manda mensagem quando sair do trabalho, vou te esperar aqui na frente.

— Mando sim — segurou o rosto dele, selando os lábios devagar.

TaeYong fez menção de se virar para abrir a porta e ir. Riu, sentindo o namorado segurando-o pela mão e fazendo biquinho.

— Hyung… é sério.

— Amo você.

— Também amo você.

BaekHyun sorriu satisfeito, beijando o namorado mais uma vez. Era um adolescente apaixonado com ele, sentia saudades o tempo todo. Às vezes contava as horas para o momento em que poderia vê-lo. Provavelmente passaria o resto do dia assim, ansioso para ter o mais novo por perto.

Segurou o rosto de TaeYong, beijando a testa com carinho. O Byun adorava encher ele de amor, adorava mimar o namorado. Ficava ainda melhor quando ele sorria envergonhado, todo tímido, abraçava o moreno pela cintura e deixava um beijinho no pescoço dele.

Deram mais um beijo, o último daquela manhã, para confirmar que estavam se despedindo para valer. O mais velho observando o outro sumir depois de atravessar os portões da universidade. Tinha um dia cheio de trabalho, mas no final ia valer a pena, não tinha dúvidas de que se pudesse adormecer todas as noites abraçado a Lee TaeYong, todos os longos dias de trabalho valeriam o esforço.


End file.
